Guilmon's Show Returns
by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode
Summary: (Complete) Sequal to Guilmon's Show. Guilmon's t.v. show is back and it's funnier than ever.


And now is today's episode of "Guilmon's Peanut Butter Show!"

"Thank you once again Mr. Talking man." Guilmon said, "Our show almost got canceled last time, but we went into court and we won which means we can continue the show!"

"Though we almost lost in court." Takato said, "But let's turn our news over to Henry! Are you there Henry?"

"Yes Takato, and we're here with Chefiasta! Chefiasta is making some of his secret peanut butter recipes!"

"Peanut butter!" Guilmon yelled.

Takato, Rika, Guardromon, Ryo, and Cyberdramon had to hold Guilmon to keep him from getting to the peanut butter.

"Guilmon, stop this!" Rika said.

"Guilmon, there's peanut butter at your house so wait for it until the end of the show!" Cyberdramon said.

"Need peanut butter!" 

"Not yet! Please, just not yet!" Guardromon said.

"Please Guilmon! Stop for your best friend, me okay?" Takato said.

Guilmon stopped and they all fell down in a huge pile.

"What's with Guilmon and peanut butter anyway?" Impmon asked.

"He loves it too much and he'll do almost anything to get it." Kazu replied.

"He has a sort of lust for it that is very powerful." Kenta said.

"Yep." MarineAngemon said.

"But still, no one could love peanut butter that much." Impmon said.

"Well then you don't know Guilmon enough." Ryo said.

"But anyway, Chefiasta, what's your peanut butter recipe for today?" Henry asked.

"I am making special peanut butter dipping for celery or pancakes." Chefiasta answered.

"Peanut butter!"

"No Guilmon!" Takato said.

Kazu, Kenta, Takato, MarineAngemon, and Terriermon held Guilmon this time.

"I should have got the job at the grocery store, but no, I have to be on this television show! I should have listened to my conscience, but no, I have to listen to Takato!" Kazu said.

"P.U.! Who didn't take a bath?! Was it you Kenta?" Takato asked.

"No."

"Was it you Kazu?"

"No."

"Was it you MarineAngemon?"

"Nope."

"Was it you who didn't take a bath, Terriermon?"

"Why, is there one missing?"

"Terriermon, there's no time for jokes!" Henry said.

"Alright, it was me!" Terriermon said.

"Guilmon, stop with this peanut butter craving already!" Kenta said.

Guilmon stopped making all of them fall into a pile once again.

"The way to make my peanut butter dipping is by mixing a little syrup, with a dash of sugar, a pinch of salt, and a spoonful of peanut butter and then mix and taste."

Guilmon wrote it down and was finished.

"May I tell you my recipe for peanut butter dipping?" 

"Sure." Chefiasta replied.

"You need two spoonfuls of peanut butter, one spoonful of margarine, half a spoonful of salt and you mix and taste."

"I'll taste test." MarineAngemon said.

MarineAngemon said, "Yum!" when he tasted Chefiasta's recipe, but when he tasted Guilmon's recipe he twirled and twirled and twirled faster and faster and then shot around the room running into things at full speed. Guardromon had to hold him down for ten minutes until he got back to normal.

"Or was that 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 cans of peanut butter?" Guilmon asked himself.

"Now what are you going to make, Chefiasta?" Henry asked.

"I'm making peanut butter pancakes." 

"Peanut butter!"

Jeri, Suzie, Lopmon, Takato, and Renamon held Guilmon this time.

"Guilmon, please stop." Jeri said.

"Guilmon, you can't have those peanut butter pancakes." Suzie said.

"Guilmon, this is crazy!" Lopmon said.

"You don't need peanut butter!" Renamon said.

"Stop Guilmon! Stop now! Please stop!" Takato said.

Guilmon stopped and they all fell into a pile.

"For the recipe you need one cup of flour, two eggs, one can of peanut butter, three spoons of salt, and a dash of brown sugar."

Guilmon wrote the recipe down.

"May I tell you my recipe for peanut butter pancakes?"

"Sure."

"You need two cups of brown sugar, half a cup of flour, three eggs, two spoons of salt, and one cup of margarine."

"I'll taste test." Impmon said.

Impmon said, "This is great!" when he tasted Chefiasta's recipe, but when he tasted Guilmon's recipe he was doing push ups, flips, jumping jacks, and all the exercises that are known. He was doing them all within five seconds each. Terriermon had to hold him down for twenty minutes for him to get back to normal. 

"Or was that 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 cans of peanut butter? Hey guys, I want to make my secret recipe for tonight's show."

"What is it Guilmon?" Suzie asked.

"More importantly, is it safe?" Lopmon asked.

"What is it?" Takato asked.

"It's a peanut butter milk shake. And the way to make it is with two cans of peanut butter, four scoops of vanilla icecream, and one glass of milk."

"I'll taste test it." Takato said.

"I think that's a bad idea Takato." Terriermon said.

"I don't think it could be that…." Takato said.

Takato paused for a few seconds and then laughed like a crazy man.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! It's mine and no one can stop me from taking all the peanut butter in the world! It's all mine I tell you! I'm the inventor of it and I deserve it!" Takato yelled.

Some men in white suits came from a vehicle and put Takato in a crazy man suit. They put him in the back of the truck. They got in the front of the truck, and drove away.

"That was weird, I only had two cans of peanut butter in that." Guilmon said

"You mean he thinks he's crazy from the peanut butter, but he isn't?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." Guilmon said.

"Well, you don't see that everyday." Ryo said.

"You got that right." Jeri said, "I'd better call Takato and tell him this."

After calling "The Crazy People Foundation", Takato finished talking to Jeri and hung up.

"Guilmon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Takato yelled.

THE END 


End file.
